Revenge
by Tsuki no Rin
Summary: [ONESHOT][Neji x Tenten]Oneshot[Futuristic Drabble] Neji denies Tenten of what she wants and now she's out for revenge.


Disclaimer: I own diddly-squat of the Naruto series.

- -

**Revenge**

- -

He had some nerve, that Hyuuga Neji.

She was angry—no, more then angry—she was infuriated. She may not have been Nara Shikamaru, but she had just made twenty-five revenge schemes, traps and plans in the last ten seconds. Yet only one stood out in her mind.

It was the perfect plan for her to execute and it was the perfect way to get what she wanted. After all, women must always get what they want, or at least stubborn kunoichi must always get what they want—but they were still women either way.

So that night, she plotted in the darkness of her dining room. Not a single sound was made as she snuck back into their room and slipped into bed. He'd never know what she was thinking and he'd never know what was coming.

The next morning, when she handed him his daily coffee, she smiled warmly and asked, "Would you like to train with me today?" He nodded in agreement and continued reading the newspaper as she placed his breakfast in front of him.

A few hours later, she found herself in their regular training clearing, hiding in the trees and setting various traps as he meditated on the ground below. She waited until he stood up and activated his Byakugan before setting off the first series of traps. They were simple, so he used his Kaiten to block them, but she was cunning and as soon as he finished spinning she sent the second series of traps in the form of an onslaught of weapons.

His chakra swirled around him once again and just like before, when he began to come to a stop, she set off another wave of weapons. Honestly, it was so easy that it was bordering on boring. But she couldn't doze off; she had a personal mission to complete. So as she set off the last trap, she carefully went into position, estimating where he would finish his Kaiten.

As predicted, he stopped almost right in front of her and she leapt out of the tree with her katana in hand. Quickly, he pulled out a kunai and met her weapon with his own for a light show of sparks and shining steel. But she was smarter than that and quickly withdrew another katana from the scroll hanging off her hip.

He jumped away, but not before she completed the first part of her plan. He stared down at the ripped shoulder of his traditional robes before gazing up at her in confusion.

"Tenten?"

She ran straight at him, carefully swiping with her weapons as he tried his best to hop away from her swings. When she jumped back again, the outer layer of his robes fell off of him and bunched up at his waist in shreds.

"What's wrong Neji? You should be more careful; that was a new shirt." She teased mockingly, licking her lips in delight at the sight displayed before her.

He quickly discarded the item and fell into a defensive stance with his kunai. She charged again, shivering at the familiar sound of the two pieces of metal dancing against each other in the wind as she became one with the air and swept down on her victim. With a few more swipes, her mission was halfway completed.

"Tenten!"

She leapt back once again to observe her handiwork. He stood in front of her with nothing but his boxers on; his pants ripped to shreds and floating across the ground in the breeze that blew over them. He glared at her and she grinned, putting her weapons back into the scrolls with a few hand seals.

"Training for the day is finished."

"Tenten! Wait, what…what is this?!"

She rounded on him, eyes flaring with triumph and satisfaction. "I made you a romantic dinner and had a nice night planned for you." She sauntered up to him seductively, grinning at the sharp intake of breath he took as she ran her rough hands across his muscular chest. "I had _many_ things planned for the night…" she purred into his ear.

He stared at her in a mixture of confusion and lust as she pulled away and walked away from him. "But…" She turned around to face him again, tapping her head. "You said your head hurt and went straight to bed, ignoring me." He looked just about ready to slap himself at that comment. "I'll see you at home, Neji."

She stopped as he called out to her in a panic. "But, Tenten… my clothes? How am I supposed to go through Konoha to get home like this?" He wasn't angry, but his rough tone hinted that he was slightly frustrated and was extremely displeased with the idea of walking through Konoha with just his boxers.

"That's the humiliation you get for denying your wife what she wants." He glared pointedly at her and she sighed, shrugging. "You're a ninja, use genjutsu and create an illusion of clothes."

Before he could protest more, she leapt into the trees and hurried home. She was sure to get what she wanted now, and with a bonus. When he was angry it was _much_ more interesting.

- -

**A/N: Hehehe revenge is sweet, ne? Review please.**


End file.
